Two-Shot Tu as capturé mon cœur
by Kitsune-Chin
Summary: [Two-shot] Elle est la sœur de son pire ennemi, enfermée depuis toujours. Liberty découvre enfin le vrai monde et l'amour... [Mikoto X Oc]


**Bonjour/Bonsoir, je suis Terminatrice! C'est mon premier Two-shot et sur K-Projet donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

 **Bey!**

* * *

 **!ATTENTION scène ''osé'' dans ce chapitre!**

* * *

 **Tu as capturé mon cœur**

Dans un bureau propre et chic se tenait Munakata Reisi, quatrième roi, le roi bleu et une jeune femme aux cheveux corbeau aux yeux bleus clairs ainsi qu'un autre clansmen. Les trois entretenaient une conversation des plus sérieuses qui touchait à sa fin.

- **Très bien mon roi.**

 **-Et une dernière chose, Liberty, fait très attention au roi rouge.**

 **-Le roi rouge, Mikoto Suoh ?** murmura Liberty.

 **-Oui ne les laissent pas te voir.**

 **-Bien Reisi-sama.**

La jeune femme ferma la porte derrière elle et sortie du bâtiment pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie et confidente, Seri. Cette dernière l'attendait dans son uniforme habituel. Liberty était habillé différemment que son amie : Elle porte une veste de costume bleu foncé avec une chemise blanche à col haut, une jupe bleu foncé et une cravate noire avec un petit corset sur son ventre. Sur son bras gauche, elle porte un gant boutonné blanc. Elle porte aussi des bas noirs au-dessus de la cuisse avec une ceinture épaisse blanche sur sa cuisse gauche, qui consiste à tenir ses couteaux pour se battre et une paire de bottes à talons hauts noir. Malgré sa tenue elle travaille bel et bien pour le clan et est l'une des seules filles avec Seri.

 **-Seri-san !** Salua la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ébène.

 **-Bonjour Liberty-san, comment vas-tu** , répondit affectueusement la blonde.

 **-Bien et toi ?**

 **-Je vais bien.**

Les deux amies partirent vers une brasserie où discutaient tranquillement des dernières nouvelles.

 **-Alors le roi t'a enfin donné une mission !? Elle consiste en quoi ?** Demanda Seri, intriguée tout en buvant son thé aux haricots rouges.

 **-Je dois-**

Une explosion se fit entendre à proximité d'elles qui les faits lever aussitôt.

 **-Ça sent mauvais tout ça…** Grinça Liberty.

 **-Et pas qu'un peu, regarde, le clan rouge fait encore du grabuge.**

Liberty regarda où sa collègue désignait et écarquilla les yeux en voyant des flammes rouge sortir par l'entrée du centre commercial. Seri ne perdit pas de temps et courra vers le bâtiment, une main sur son arme.

 **-Seri-san, ATTEND !** Cria Liberty, absolument pas rassurer de la tournure de la situation.

A contre cœur la noiraude se dirigea vers le centre commercial où était entrée sa meilleur amie plus tôt. Elle s'approcha furtivement se cachant derrière des plantes décoratives et écouta la conversation son cœur battant la chamade.

 **-Que faites-vous ici ?!** Demanda sèchement sa coéquipière.

 **-ça te regarde pas gros seins** , répondit grossièrement une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais Liberty aurait bien voulue étrangler la personne qui avait osé dire une telle chose à sa sœur de cœur.

 **-Allons, allons, Yata, on ne dit pas de telle propos à une femme et… si Awashima-san tu nous présentais la personne qui se cache derrière ce pot depuis le début ?**

'' _Ok, note à moi-même, donner une correction à ce Yata mais pour l'instant… je suis dans la merde !_ '' Pensa la ciblée.

 **-Vous n'avez pas à savoir qui est-ce** , claqua la blonde.

 **-Cela doit être une personne importante pour que le clan bleu la cache** , déclara une autre voix lasse et… fatiguée ?

Liberty aurait mis sa main à couper que sa meilleur amie était entrain de grincé des dents de colère en ce moment même.

 **-Bon si ce mec ne veux pas sortir nous allons le faire sortir nous-même** , parla le certain ''Yata''.

'' _Une occasion en or de lui donner une correction…_ '' pensa sadiquement Liberty.

La brune regarda une ombre grandir sur le mur devant elle, confirmant que cette grossière personne venait bel et bien. Yata sauta par-dessus le pot mais avant qu'il ne comprenne qui que ce soit un coup de pied dans les parties intimes le fit plier en deux et pousser un cri aigüe de surprise assez risible.

- **Ça s'est pour avoir insulté Seri-san !** Cria la petite femme avant de se retourner vers son amie choquée mais qui laissa un petit sourire apparaitre sur son beau visage.

La brunette rejoint Seri lui adressant un regard amusée qu'elle lui rendit discrètement. Yata à son tour rejoint son clan qui était tout simplement mort de rire provoquant les rougeurs du châtain et ses insultes.

 **-Je croyais t'avoir ordonné quelque chose Liberty** , tonna une voix forte faisant retourner les deux femmes et arrêter la scène de ménage de l'autre clan.

 **-Munakata-sama** , marmonna cette dernière, honteuse.

Le roi en question fixa sa subordonnée qui avait la tête légèrement baissé. Il soupira et se mit devant elle pour faire face à son ennemi de toujours : Mikoto Suoh.

Les autres membres du clan se placèrent et étant donné que c'était sa première fois en publique Liberty paniqua et voyant sa collègue blonde entre le roi et les autres, elle se mit à côté des autres. Seri voyant la confusion de sa sœur spirituelle lui prit la main et la plaça à côté d'elle sous l'œil de Munakata qui n'objecta pas.

Après une courte discussion entre les rois, les deux clans partirent pour une fois sans se battre.

Liberty resta à l'arrière du groupe et sursauta en sentant la main de son roi se poser sur son épaule et lui demander de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois seuls Liberty et son roi se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux avant que la brune ne baisse le regard.

 **-Mon ro-**

 **-Nous somme que tous les deux Liberty pas besoin de m'appeler comme ça.**

 **-Désolé, grand frère…** S'excusa la femme de petite taille se jetant dans les bras de son grand frère.

 **-Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux que personne ne te vois ni connaisse ton existence, imagine que quelqu'un te veuille du mal. Je serais triste** , parla doucement le roi bleu berçant sa fragile petite sœur dans ses bras.

Quand elle est dans ses bras, Munakata se sent serein, le dernier membre de sa famille était près de lui, à ses côtés.

L'homme aux cheveux bleu resserra sa prise priant pour que rien n'arrive à sa précieuse petite sœur déjà grande, _trop_ grande à son goût. Personne ne devait être au courant d'elle et lui.

* * *

 **Deux mois plus tard & PDV Liberty**

Deux mois sont passé et après ce qui s'est passé je n'ai plus le droit de faire des missions, alors mon but est d'aider mon frère tout en restant à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller dehors à part pour aller à la brassière d'à côté seulement accompagné de Seri-san. Cette vie ne me plaît pas vraiment, j'aimerais rencontrer d'autres gens, sortir et pouvoir courir dans les rues sans que je doive cacher mon existence… Mais je ne veux pas n'ont plus laisser mon grand frère.

Il y a autre chose que je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête, cet homme aux cheveux roux et ses yeux dorés. Après quelques recherches j'ai su que s'était en fait le roi rouge : Mikoto Suoh. Rien que penser à lui, a ses cheveux rouges flamboyant et qui ont l'air si doux… me fait ressentir quelque chose de bizarre au creux de mon ventre.

Je marche en ce moment-même vers ma chambre qui se situe au deuxième étage du palace. Je m'écroule de fatigue sur mon lit, ne prenant pas compte que je porte encore mes habilles et m'endors.

Je sentis soudainement mon corps être porté sur l'épaule de quelqu'un et me mis à bouger mais j'étais attachée et du scotch sur ma bouche m'empêcher de parvenir mes cris en sentant mon kidnappeur sauter du deuxième étage et se mettre normalement à marcher en faisant des petits cliquetis de chaines à chaque pas suivit de d'autres personnes.

 **-Doucement, doucement, Liberty-san** , nous ne te voulons pas de mal.

'' _Cette voix ! Le clan rouge !_ '' Hurlais-je intérieurement.

 **\- Repose-moi imbécile, détraqué, idiot, pervers !**! Essais-je de dire mais qui fut étouffé par le scotch.

 **-Heureusement que l'on a couvert ta bouche sinon je sens qu'on aurait pu agrandir notre lexique d'insulte** , rigola Tatara.

 **-Tait-toi, y'en a marre de t'entendre brailler** , se plaint Yata en me lançant un regard noir.

Je me tourne vers Kusanagi lui demandant du regard de m'enlever le scotch. Il sourit sournoisement et me l'enleva tout en continuant de marcher derrière la personne qui me tenait. Je me tourne vers le petit au skateboard.

 **-Dois-je te rappeler du cri que tu as poussé quand je t'avais donné un coup de pied dans les parties ?** Rappliquai-je provoquant l'hilarité du groupe à ce souvenir.

Je sursaute en me rendant compte que j'étais sur l'épaule du roi lui-même mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Tatara Totsuka s'approcha de moi un sourire désolé que je sentais mal.

 **-Désolé Liberty-san mais à partir de là on n'a pas le choix** , dit-il avant que je ne sente une aiguille transpercer ma peau, sentir un liquide entrer dans mes veines et tout à petit m'endormir contre mon gré.

J'ouvre un œil après l'autre mais remarque bien vite que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Je me redresse aussi tôt me souvenant doucement de la veille, ils m'avaient capturé !

Je me lève du lit et regarde plus en détail la pièce où je suis : chambre moyen, un lit et une commode. J'essaie d'ouvrir la seule fenêtre de la chambre mais n'y parvient pas, sans doute verrouillé. Je n'ai pas le temps de détailler plus la pièce où je me trouve que j'entends des voix s'approcher, je file dans le lit et me concentre en fermant les yeux à rendre la respiration lente et régulière.

Les voix finalement s'arrête devant ma porte et l'ouvre.

 **-Je t'avais bien dit, elle dort !** Parla une voix qui mes inconnus.

 **-Rah combien de temps dur le poison de Totsuka** , geins Yata

Des bruits de pas plus léger et lent entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce.

 **-Ce n'est pas du poison mais du somnifère qu'il lui a donné** , dit une voix qui fit accélérer mon rythme cardiaque.

 **-Si vous vouliez l'assommer il n'y avait qu'à demander !** Rigole le petit morveux.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite car petit à petit je replonge dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Point de vue Auteur**

Les garçons partirent de la chambre de la jeune femme et descendit en bas rejoindre les autres. L'un d'eux regardait un ordinateur portable.

 **-De nouvelles infos sur elle ?** Demanda Totsuka.

 **-Non rien c'est comme si Spectre 4 avait cherché à la cacher du monde et puis le fait que l'ont l'est jamais vue avant est un peu bizarre…** Répondit Eric.

 **-Qu'est-ce que peux bien mijoter Munakata** , lâcha Mikoto en fumant une cigarette.

 **-Hum, une jeune fille que l'on a jamais vue avant, elle est l'amie d'Awashima et vous avez remarqué où elle était positionnée quand ils se sont habituellement ? Elle était au centre, soit elle est puissante soit le roi bleu et Awashima l'ont mis là pour la protéger** , énuméra Kusanagi.

 **-Tu oublie quelque chose, rajouta le roi rouge s'attirant le regard de ses clans men, la façon dont il lui a parlé et son regard. Il avait un regard moins froid, il y a quelque chose d'étroit entre ses deux-là.**

 **-Elle aurait de l'importance pour lui ? C'est probable, s'il la garde au point où il ne la laisse pas voir la lumière du jour. Je ne pensais pas Munakata faire ça** , déclara Tatara surpris.

 **-Quoi qu'il en soit gardons un œil sur cette princesse,** ordonna le roux en lançant un regard aux escaliers menant au premier étage.

* * *

 **Une heure plus tard & PDV Liberty**

Je bouge lentement mes membres et ouvre les yeux. Je me relève et vis un plateau repas posé à côté de moi.

Je me lève doucement prise par de léger vertiges et mangea silencieusement le repas qui me remis vite d'aplomb.

'' _Peut-être qui ne sont pas si méchant que ça…''_ Pensais-je avant de secouer la tête _, ''Ce sont les ennemis de grand frère !_ ''

Je me lève réessaye d'ouvrir la fenêtre, en vain. Je parcours la pièce du regard avant de trouver un objet qui pourrait m'être bien utile : Une fourchette. Je la pris et tordit deux bout de cette dernière et me mis au travail. Après quelque essais j'entends le clique de la fenêtre et remarque en l'ouvrant le soleil annoncé midi voir un peu plus.

Mon sentiment de soulagement pris vite fin en entendant des voix venir de derrière la porte. Je ne pris pas plus de temps et saute par la fenêtre amortissant ma chute d'une roulade avant de me mettre immédiatement à courir vers le QG. Mais ça s'était sans compter mon incroyable chance, une moto fonça sur moi qui s'arrêta en me voyant. Deux personnes descendirent de la moto et en me retournant je vis les autres personnes du clan rouge sortir du bar, surement choqué de me voir ici. Je perds pas de temps et escalade le mur d'une ruelle sachant qu'ils auraient du mal à me suivre. Je continue d'escalader rassurée que personne ne me suive mais ma court moment de bonheur s'arrête là en escaladant sur une clime qui ne supporta pas mon poids et s'effondra. Par reflexe je me rattrape sur le mur en face et finit de monter sur le toit, souffle et regarde où il y aurait une échappatoire. La chance reviens et je vois le toit pas loin de celui où je suis. La porte menant s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Mikoto et sa clique s'arrêter à quelques mètres de moi.

 **-Rend-toi tu ne peux aller nulle part** , ordonna le roi en dégageant son aura qui m'entoura réduisant mon seul espoir… Ou pas

 **-Jamais !** Hurlai-je avant de courir vers les flammes me protégeant mon visage avec mes avant-bras et sauta sur le toit voisin atterrissant par une roulade.

Je me remis à courir mais une main m'attrapa par le col arrière de mon costume et me retourner vers Mikoto qui me regarda durement.

 **-Tu disais ?** Demandât-il

Je soupire m'avouant vaincue.

 **-Que me voulez-vous ?**

 **-Des réponses.**

J'acquiesce faiblement et il me reposa au sol.

 **-Ton nom.**

 **-Liberty.**

 **-Ton nom de famille.**

Je ne répondis pas fixant mes pieds, il s'approcha de moi un air menaçant.

 **-Liberty Reisi !** Me pressai-je de répondre en le regardant dans les yeux.

 **-Sa femme, non. Tu es la sœur de Munakata.**

 **-Oui…** murmurai-je en comprenant pourquoi mon frère m'avais tenue éloigné de ses gens, vous allez me tuer ? Ou alors faire pression sur lui en me prenant en otage ?

Je me mis à trembler de peur en comprenant ainsi la faiblesse que j'étais pour mon frère, à cause de moi je pourrais être sa perte.

 **-Non, le fait que tu sois sa sœur nous aide à comprendre plusieurs chose, dont le fait qu'il t'est cachée du monde extérieur pour te tenir loin des autres clans** , souri doucement Izumo en rejoignant son roi.

 **-Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?**

 **-Comme tu appartiens déjà au clan de Munakata, rien, on va te laisser cette nuit chez Spectre 4** , planifie Mikoto en se mettant à marcher vers la porte du toit.

 **-Appartiens ?** Demandai-je

 **-Oui sur ton corps, tu as la marque de Spectre 4, le clan de ton frère** , m'explique Kusanagi derrière moi.

Je m'arrête faisant arrêter les deux hommes qui me regardèrent fixement.

 **-Une marque ? Je n'en ai pas !** Ne compris-je pas.

 **-Tu… n'a pas de marque** , hésita Izumo en regardant le roi rouge, **se pourrait-il que le roi bleu ne l'est pas marquée…**

Mikoto jusqu'à la silencieux se retourna vers moi et me tendit sa main.

 **-Veux-tu rejoindre le clan rouge ?**

Surprise je recule et réfléchit.

 **-Si j'entre dans votre clan je serais l'ennemie de mon propre frère !**

 **-Tu n'es pas obligée de le combattre ou de combattre tout court tu peux rester avec Anna.**

 **-J'ai l'impression qu'en rejoignant votre clan je trahirais Munakata-nii-san… mais je veux être libre…** murmurais-je avant prendre la main que me tendais maintenant, maintenant, mon roi.

Je sentie une légère chaleur au niveau de mon épaule gauche où je mis ma main quand mon roi me lâcha.

 **-Bienvenue à HOMRA** , sourit-t-il légèrement mais qui resta quand même un sourire à mes yeux.

 **-Merci** , souris-je à mon tour.

Izumo me sourit lui aussi et nous rejoignons le bar qui était presque vide à l'exception de Tatara et Anna qui cette dernière regarda mon tatouage avant de s'approcher de

moi et me pris la main en me souriant.

* * *

 **Trois jours plus tard**

Je cours aussi vite que je peux armant mon poing d'un feu rouge que j'abats sur mon ennemi.

 **-Va-t'en ! Ne t'approche pas d'elle** ! Criai-je sur l'homme qui avait voulue faire mal à Anna, l'homme habillé de l'uniforme bleu partit me lançant un regard noir.

 **-On se reverra,** **traîtresse** , m'insulta Benzai.

Je ne répondis pas à sa pique et serre doucement Anna dans mes bras pour lui montrer que je suis là.

 **-Liberty** , tonna une voix que je connais bien.

 **-Onii-san.**

 **-Alors c'est vrais tu les as rejoint… pourquoi ?**

Je pouvais sentir dans la voix de mon frère de la tristesse qui me serrer le cœur mais me tourna et encra mon regard dans le sien y mettant autant d'assurance et de détermination que je ressentais.

 **-Je voulais être libre, je voulais crier mon bonheur, sauter de toits en toits, regarder le soleil se coucher et se lever tout en sentant l'air frais. Les personnes d'Homra m'ont offert cette chance et je l'ai prise.**

Mon frère me regarda fixement, essayant de cacher ses émotions, je le sais, c'est mon frère après tout.

- **Mais je savais qu'en rejoignant le clan rouge, je serais séparée de toi… Seri-san et toi êtes toujours mes proches même si rejoins ce clan, tu seras toujours mon frère** , je ne me retiens plus et serre mon frère dans mes bras.

 **-Bien sûr que je serais toujours ton frère, petite sœur** , dit-il en répondant à mon étreint.

 **-Liberty** , m'appela mon roi derrière moi.

Je lâche mon frère, souriant à ma sœur de cœur qui me sourit tendrement et rejoins les miens prenant la main d'Anna dans la mienne. Lançant une dernière fois un regard à mon grand frère.

* * *

 **Deux mois plus tard**

Nous rentrâmes dans le bar refermant derrière nous. Anna s'assit de suite sur le canapé et lança ses boules rouges qui se mirent à tournoyer.

Une batail a éclatée et comme d'habitude nous sommes allées au bar nous y refugier Anna et moi.

Trois heures plus tard Izumo aidant à porter mon roi, inconscient, sur son épaule.

 **-Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **-Il nous attaqué en traitre, Liberty peux-tu soigner Mikoto pendant que j'appelle les gars, je vais le mettre sur son lit.**

 **-Bien sûr** , m'empressai-je d'accepter mon cœur battant la chamade.

Le barman porta le roi rouge à l'étage où il le posa et alla chercher la boîte de premier secours et prendre Anna avec lui qui était venue voir comment allé Mikoto.

Une fois la porte fermé je me lave les mains et fait l'inventaire de ce qui a dans la boîte. J'acquiesce voyant que tout est complet et me tourne vers le blessé. Je rougis fortement voyant que les plaies se trouvent sur son flanc droit et son épaules droite.

Je ne fais pas attention à mon cœur et enlève aussi délicatement que possible sa veste et son tee-shirt. Je me concentre sur la plaie la plus grave : son flanc droit, essayant de ne pas laisser mon regard divaguer vers son torse musclé.

Je prends du fil et une aiguille et profite que Mikoto soit inconscient pour me mettre rapidement au travail, fermer les deux plaies, soigneusement, proprement et le plus rapidement possible. Quand je finis je vis qu'il était dix-neuf heures passé et souffle un coup. Je lave les dernières traces de sang sur mon patient et lave minutieusement le matérielle utilisés avant de les ranger. Je retourne voir Mikoto et m'assis en tailleur sur le sol à sa gauche et sans m'en rendre compte m'endormir la tête sur le lit couché sur mes bras croisés.

Bizarrement je me sens au chaud et en sécurités, entourées par deux bras fort… ?!

J'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur deux yeux ambrés, je me dégage de son étreinte et le regarde surprise.

 **-Suoh-sama ?! Comment allez-vous?**

 **-Je vais bien** , répondit mon roi d'une voix lasse avant de me ramener contre son torse évitant la blessure.

 **-Suoh-sama, il faut que je regarde vos blessures** , murmurai-je tentant de calmer mes rougeurs et mon cœur.

Il ne dit rien un moment avant de me serrer un peu plus de son bras valide.

 **-Ton cœur bat vite** , remarque-t-il à mon plus grand malheur.

 **-Je suis désolée** , je m'excuse en me relevant de nouveau, **non, non, mon roi s'il-vous-plaît restez coucher !** Paniquai-je en le voyant s'appuyer sur son bras gauche pour être à ma hauteur et me fixer.

 **-Arrête de me vouvoyer et ce suffixe idiot** , m'ordonna mon roi.

Je rougis de nouveau essayant de détourner le regard de ses yeux attrayant.

 **-Oui, roi Suoh.**

Je l'entends soupirer et une main passer sous mon menton pour guider ma tête de nouveau vers ses yeux dorés.

 **\- Appelle-moi par mon prénom** , dit-il en rapprochant son visage du mien, nos lèvres se frôlèrent dangereusement.

 **-Mikoto…** murmurais-je sellant nos lèvres.

Sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouve allongée sur lui, l'embrassant toujours. Je laisse enfin mon cœur exploser de joie. Nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre de l'air. Le roux posa ses mains sur mes hanches me faisant hoqueter de surprise, il en profita pour capturer mes lèvres à nouveau mettant sa langue qui se mit à danser avec la mienne dans un ballet sensuelle. Toujours à califourchon sur lui, je laisse mon corps s'appuyer contre le sien en sentant ses mains passer lentement sous mes vêtements. Je gémis dans sa bouche en sentant quelque chose de dur contre mon entre-jambe.

Mais tout s'arrêta d'un coup.

 **-Mikoto-sama, je peux entrer ?** Entendis-je la voix de Yata.

Je me lève rapidement voyant qu'il était le petit matin et me réfugies dans la salle de bain en prenant la boîte de premier soin. Une fois à l'intérieur j'entendis Mikoto permettre à Yata d'entrer.

 **-Salut, roi, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé.**

 **-Non. Que veux-tu** , grogna Mikoto.

 **-Je voulais savoir si tu savais où étais Liberty ?** Demanda le skateur alors que je finissais de me laver les mains et de prendre quelques bandages et le nécessaire avec.

 **-Je suis là, j'ai simplement dût rester la nuit pour vérifier que les plaies ne s'infecte pas pendant la nuit** , sorti-je.

 **-Oh ok, Kusanagi a dit que si tu avais faim un repas vous attendez** , dit Misaki en s'adressant à notre roi et moi.

 **-Ok merci Yata !** Souris-je le faisant rougir et partir aussitôt.

Je me dirige vers mon roi qui regardait vers la fenêtre. Je souris doucement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il tourna la tête vers moi et souris avant de m'embrasser amoureusement.

 **-Je t'aime.**

 **-Moi aussi Mikoto.**

* * *

 **Quoi? Vous vous attendiez à un lemon? xD**

 **Pas maintenant! Après!**

 **Merci d'avoir lu,**

 **T.**


End file.
